Shattered Heart
by FireZeAbsulLordeh
Summary: A group of scientists create a black pikachu instead of a eevee/pikachu by accident. There boss wants to keep it for tests, though one brave scientist has other plans with the pikachu...join Pepper on his sad quest to solve a surprising murder.
1. Prolouge

An Umbreon, only a bit smaller then normal, walked over toward a beach.

Dragging her paws on the sand, she headed for the water.

She was slightly limping, and walking slowly. It was the middle of the night, so there is no need to blame her.

The Umbreon walked into the shallow water, waves rushing up against her legs as she stood there.

A tear ran down her face and plopped into the water.

This would be the last time she may ever see the ocean, and it tore her heart apart. The beach is where she first met her husband, a Raichu by the name of Rocky.

She stood for a while, just letting the low waves crash against her.

With a final sigh she stepped out of the ocean and onto the beach. Sand clung to her wet fur as she walked out from the beach and onto a slightly grassy hill above.

The Umbreon walked until she finally reached her home.

As she slipped through the dogdoor into the house tears started to pour down her face. This may be the last time she ever went into the house.

A female human named Tessa ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Janice, I was worried when I realized you weren't upstairs sleeping with Rocky. I know you're sad about tomorrow, but you'll come back home and we'll have fun, I promise. I won't let you be cooped up in a cage" The human said to her.

There was no doubt that the human Tessa was her trainer.

[I]That isn't what I'm worried about[/I] The Umbreon thought to herself as a river of tears poured down her face [I]I'm worried for the sake of my child[/I]

Author's note: I know that was short and I apologize. It's just a small prolouge to get you set with the tone of this story, sorrow. I won't spoil anything about chapter 1, but let me just say that things are not how they seem. 


	2. Chapter 1

A scientist ran his fingers over the spines of books. When he finally found the book he was looking for, he immediately grabbed it and walked to a different part of the lab.

He read a few pages in the book, and sighed. He remembered everything in the book. He just set it down on a table and left it there with the cover against the table and the backside being clearly shown.

He heard noises and panicked. Rushing over to a cage containing a Raichu, he stuck a shot into the Raichu's arm despite his protests and took some blood from it.

He calmly walked over to the other side of the laboratory.

A Umbreon was lying on her side, panting. Other scientists were tending to her.

A egg lay next to her.

The scientist stuck the shot with the Raichu's blood into the egg.

Reporting to a scientist in higher command, the other scientist told a scientist helping the Umbreon to fetch a Magby, which she immediately did so.

After a while the Umbreon had stopped panting and looked much better. She did stay in a cage, but it wasn't horrible.

The cages bottom was covered in soft fabric, and the cage was quite large.

The scientist leaned back against a wall to think, still holding the needle.

He realized something and panic shot through his body.

With this jolt, he dropped the needle, the glass surrounding it shattering with a loud noise, causing the other scientists to turn their heads in shock.

"No, no!" The scientist shouted.

The high in command scientist ran over.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Well, I used this same needle to extract the blood of a Darkrai. I forgot to clean it out though, so some of the Darkrai DNA still remains!" He explained, trying to calm down.

"That means...this Pokemon will be part Darkrai? Oh shit, the boss isn't going to be happy about this, not happy at all. This was your fault though, so we need to figure something ou-" The higher in command scientist stopped his own voice during his explanation. There was a loud cracking noise.

"The egg's hatching!" A female scientist shouted.

"What? Already!" The higher scientist yelled back.

The two scientist dashed over.

As the egg cracked, all 7 scientists were shocked.

The egg hatched to reveal...a Pikachu, not a Eevee that looks like a Pikachu, just a Pikachu.

This Pikachu looked quite different though. The brown striped on his back and the way far back of his tail, the brown part, had become a very dark red. Its cheeks were a smokey white color. The Pikachu itself was a bit of a lighter shade of black. The tips of its ears remained the same, they were a darker shade of brown then the Pikachu's fur. Its eyes, though, were the bright red color of an Umbreons'.

"W-whoa..." The scientist stuttered.

"This is a miracle. The three different DNAs were so much that all original Eevee DNA was removed, plus the Raichu father and Raichu DNA made a Pikachu. The Darkrai created its colors" The high in command scientist said.

Everyone could tell, he just felt he needed to say the amazing discovering aloud.

"I-I guess we should show this to the boss..." The male scientist mumbled.

The high in command scientist nodded in agreement as the male scientist (Btw, this is the scientist we started with, anytime I address a scientist as 'the male scientist' or 'the scientist', just know its the scientist from the beginning) put on rubber gloves and picked the baby Pikachu up.

The gloves were only protection from the baby Pikachu's electrical attacks, which it had no control over yet. It could always bite him, but it was just a baby and was waaaay too young to have bad intentions.

The male scientist and the high in command scientist walked out of that room and into the Boss' room.

When they got there, the high in command scientist began to stumble on his words.

"B-Boss...well the P-Pikachu was just born, b-but some Darkrai blood mixed in with the Raichu b-blood a-and..." He was struggling to speak, but stopped when the Pikachu bit the male scientist and got out of his grip during the male scientist's reaction.

It jumped straight into the Boss' lap and...

"It created this. This is unlike any Pokemon I've seen before! I've done testing with mixing DNA for many, many year now but this has never happened. We've mixed three Pokemon's' DNA and got a different result, though the third DNA was on purpose..." the Boss responded.

"A-and...? Boss...h-how do you feel about this Pikachu?" The male scientist asked.

"He seems quite energetic, and smart too. He may be a good assistant Pokemon. He's only a baby though, go find a cage for him" the Boss replied.

"A-a cage? He's only a baby! Shouldn't he stay with his mo-" The high in command scientist began to object.\  
The Boss interrupted, "Silence! It's my choice of what to do with it! Get it a cage, a cell, whatever you call it. They look like barely smaller jail cells. Also, find out what gender it is and check on the mother. I hope you can handle the Pikachu #32" the Boss replied.

"W-what? I have to get it in a cage and find out its gender? But, I'm a lower rank and his job is easier, wouldn't it be fair if-" The male scientist began to reason, but was interrupted by the Boss.

"I SAID SILENCE! Go do your jobs and leave me be!" The Boss shouted.

The male scientist grabbed the Pikachu and ran out.

(13 later)

(The Pikachu's POV)

My name is...well...I don't have one. They just call me #302.

I'm a black pikachu with red striped across my back and the beginning of my tail is also red instead of brown.

I've lived in a laboratory my entire life.

I never understood humans completely. I can understand their speech, but I don't understand their purpose, why are they here?

I've always wondered another question also; Who am I and what am I doing here? Why do I look so different compared to normal Pikachus?

Okay, that's two questions, but I don't really care.

I don't know why I am the color black, I never met my mother or father.

I don't know why I'm here either. No one told me.

They've been taking samples of fur, blood, saliva, you know, the works.

I don't know why they do, but they do.

I want to know the answers to these questions but I doubt I ever will.

Where I live isn't horrible.

It's a jail cell with comfortable fabric covering the floor, has nice warm Pokemon bed to curl up in...ah, now I'm starting to get tired just thinking about.

Oh, and what about food and water? Three a day a man brings me it.

The times are in the beginning of the day, the middle of the day, and the end of the day. I figured that out myself.

In the beginning of the day two scientists come in.

One takes a sample of whatever they need, the other gives me food and water.

The girl who takes the samples is always the same one, same goes for food.

Suddenly, I heard the door of my cell creak open.

I didn't know why anyone was coming in, it was too late to be the beginning of the day, too early to be end of the day, so I just decided it was middle of the day and slowly walked towards the door.

Was I ever in for a shock.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, think I could improve on, etc. I'd love to see someone post something like that! Anyway, good night (or whatever time of day it is for you) and see you (or not =P) next chapter.  



End file.
